


The Flight of Destiny

by LacieFuyu



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec being cutie pie he is, F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic, In general it's too much fluff, It's mostly pre-Malec, M/M, and Magnus being Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 17:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10645005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacieFuyu/pseuds/LacieFuyu
Summary: Alec hated flying. Very much.Until it made him met the one he meant to be.





	The Flight of Destiny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lecrit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lecrit/gifts).



> Hello everyone!
> 
> It's a gift fic for Lu because guess who just have a birthday XD
> 
> Happy Birthday Lovely Evil <3 Hope you loves this ^_~
> 
> Betaed by Guardian_Rose, She is lovely! Check her fics ^^

Alec hated flying. He really hated it. He couldn't comprehend why people trusted a big chunk of iron to fly them to some place. It could fall at anytime and if it fell into the land, it would kill them all.

  
  
Alec sighed.

  
  
He preferred transportation that actually ran on land like a car. He could make sure everything was gonna be alright because he was the one who drove it, not like plane. Even with the subway or bus at least he could see where it was going. Whereas with airplanes he only could see clouds everywhere that sometimes freaked him out.

  
  
(He wasn’t afraid of heights. He was freaking not.)

  
  
He had to trust some stranger flying the big chunk of iron of death. He only could sit and wait for it to land. 

  
  
Alec Lightwood hated flying.  _ Very much. _

  
  
He had had to meet his client in LA. It was 4 days  _ before _ his sister's wedding when he went to LA. Now he had to go back to NYC because in 2 days it would be his sister's wedding.

  
  
He detested the fact that the distance between LA and New York was 2,4 miles which meant it would take at least 2 days to reach it by car and that's why he had to settle travelling with airplane instead. 

  
  
He leaned back on his chair in the airport and sighed.

  
  
He distracted himself from thinking about the big chunk of iron which was called a plane.

  
  
His mind wandered to his sister, Izzy. He still couldn't wrap it in his mind that his sister would be married in 2 days.

  
  
Between the three of them, Izzy was the first one that was about to get married. If someone told Alec that a few years ago, he would have laughed.

  
  
Izzy was such a free spirit. Sometimes Alec was almost sure no one could settle such a free spirit until Izzy met Simon Lewis, her fiancé and soon-to-be her husband.

  
  
He was such a nerd and a geeky, little, cute guy. If you put Izzy and Simon side by side, you would see exactly how opposite they were.

  
  
But then again it might have been what drew Izzy to Simon. They were so different on personality, clothes and many more things but Simon loved genuinely and wholeheartedly. It was something that definitely pulled Izzy to him. 

  
  
Alec might sometimes not get Simon but he made his sister happy. It was more than he could ask for.

  
  
His mind-wander was interrupted by the announcement that it was time to board his plane.

  
  
Alec sighed. He rose from the chair and pulled his case with him. 

  
  
As he checked whether he had his boarding pass and ticket he only could think of one thing.   
  


 

_ I hope I can survive this. _

  
  
XXXX

  
  
As he took his seat he felt uneasy already. He wanted nothing but to run from this big chunk of iron but he couldn't.

  
  
It was already flying and running from here meant his death. Alec sighed. He just had to bear with it for 5 hours and then he could avoid this big chunk of iron forever.

  
  
Maybe not but whatever.

  
  
2 hours later he still wanted nothing but get away from the big chunk of iron but there was something that really helped him to distract his brain.

  
  
It was the pilot's voice.

  
  
His voice was a perfect distraction for him. It was soothing and yet flirty also full of sass.

  
  
His voice always came at odd times that earned some laughter from the passengers.

  
  
Like now.

  
  
There was some turbulence and Alec wished he could be anywhere but here but the pilot's voice really helped distract him from his fears.

  
  
"Ladies and gentleman, this is your captain speaking. It looks like the turbulence is trying to come and bite us but not to worry as I will kick them and get us out from their fantastic wrath."

  
  
Alec laughed at that. It was so funny the way he joked about turbulence. Some of the fear seeped out from him because of this and he could see it wasn't only him.

  
  
He noticed a child that once looked so afraid now laughing because of that.

  
  
He wondered what kind of guy he was. From his experience with all flights that he was forced to do, usually the captain was formal at addressing or informing passengers. 

  
  
But the captain here was so funny and sassy at it and it helped him ease his uneasy feelings.

  
  
He might or he might not call him captain cutie in his mind. Not that he would say anything about that.

  
  
After that, captain cutie said a few more funny commentaries that Alec counted and laughed at.

  
  
He was sure he could hear some snorts from the speaker and he bet it was captain cutie’s co-pilot.

  
  
Alec snorted at that idea. 

  
  
When  It was finally time to land, Alec gladly accepted it because it was finally over. Even though he was kinda sad because he could no longer hear captain cutie's voice.

  
  
He almost enjoyed the whole flight.  _ Almost. _

  
  
It was quite a bumpy landing and he was kind of pissed until the last announcement made.

  
  
"Ladies and gentleman, it's your Captain speaking for one last time. Thank you for trusting me to fly you all to your destination and my deepest apologies for the bumpy landing, it looked like the asphalt has a grudge with me and my co-pilot. Hope you all have a good day all passengers. Captain out." 

  
  
It earned him a grin and a few people from business class also laughed along with him.

  
  
Yeah, he kind of enjoy this flight. 

  
  
XXXX

  
  
"You look beautiful, Iz"

  
  
Izzy grinned and winked at him.

  
  
"Of course, I do. I am your sister after all"

  
  
Alec smiled. 

  
  
His sister would be married to the love of her life and she looked beautiful and almost ethereal.

  
  
Nothing could make Alec happier today.

  
  
At least that was what he thought until suddenly he heard a voice that he was quite sure belonged to captain cutie.

  
  
"Oh my god Isabelle. You look so beautiful, my dear"

  
  
Izzy smiled so broadly and hugged the guest happily.

  
  
"Magnus! Simon and I thought you had trouble scheduling your flight and couldn't come!"

  
  
"I was already here from a flight 2 days ago, I made some deal with my company to get a few days off."

  
  
Magnus said as he winked to Izzy. Izzy kissed his cheek which earned a laugh from Magnus.

  
  
"Simon will be happy you are here. He didn't say it but he was really sad you couldn't come"

  
  
"I will make sure to surprise him then."

  
  
They laughed again.

  
  
As Alec watched the scene unfold he wondered if he really was captain cutie. If he really were, Alec could feel his heart would jump any time soon. 

  
  
Magnus wore a black, buttoned shirt with a dark red velvet blazer. Which looked tight and showed off his arms. 

  
  
He wore black kohl and there was some pink streak in his hair.

  
  
Alec gulped.

  
  
_ He was so gone already. _

__   
  
Magnus finally noticed Alec. He gave him a sheepish smile.

  
  
"That was rude of me. I am Magnus Bane. You are her older brother, aren't you?"

  
  
He said that while offering his hand to shake. Which Alec shook tentatively because he might bursted out at the moment.

  
  
"Y-yeah. I am Alec Lightwood."

  
  
Magnus smiled which made Alec blush. He couldn't help but notice how nice his hand was.

  
  
"You know Alec, Magnus is a pilot. It's sad you hate to fly. He was amazing with all the commentaries."

  
  
Izzy said it while she grinned teasingly to Magnus which Magnus responded to with a wink.

  
  
Alec suddenly blurted out.

  
  
"You really are captain cutie from 2 days ago."

  
  
Alec immediately slapped his own mouth and blushed.

  
  
Magnus was stunned meanwhile Izzy put one of her finger on her lips. She could smell something here.

  
  
"Ah... Are you one of the passengers from my flight from LA to NYC?"

  
  
Alec nodded. He didn't trust his voice right now.

  
  
"Then, apologies are in order for some turbulence and the bumpy landing"

  
  
"It's fine! It couldn't be helped. Your commentaries were a nice distraction anyway."

  
  
Magnus grinned.

  
  
"It's good you found it nice, Alexander"

  
  
Alec was never really fond of it when people called him his full name but his full name sounded so beautiful rolled from Magnus.

  
  
_ Yeah. _

__   
_   
_ __ He is already so gone for the captain cutie.

**Author's Note:**

> Yell your love or anger (over my my other fics XD) at my Twitter
> 
> @Delveiryu18


End file.
